The invention relates to a snow chain (a non-skid tire chain) for vehicle tires, the said chain having at least one retainer arranged on each side of the tread, and extending wholly or partly in the direction of the tire periphery, for chain links located over the tire tread and for the resilient or non-resilient tensioning and locking devices associated therewith.